


you burnt the heart out of me

by Arrowsbane



Series: these aren't scars, these are stories [4]
Category: Original - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, original poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsbane/pseuds/Arrowsbane
Summary: You walked into my life,and I could not help but be drawn to you – like a moth to a flame.And like a moth, I barely noticed as my wings began to shrivel and burn.





	

You walked into my life,

and I could not help but be drawn to you – like a moth to a flame.

And like a moth, I barely noticed as my wings began to shrivel and burn.

 

It’s funny, how sometimes we forget the pain we are in, 

if only to draw out an imagined pleasure. ****

Summer’s warmth masked the fire working itself even closer to my heart; 

and I was blinded by the sheer light that I thought was summoned by you.

 

What a fool I must have been, and what a fool I still am.

To be so easily ensnared when you had no cruel intentions.

Because there was no cruelty in your eyes.

Perhaps that is why. 

 

You silly fool, can’t you see?

You burnt the heart out of me.


End file.
